Timeline
This page contains a timeline of the events of the Zone of the Enders series.http://www.zoneoftheenders.org/downloads/zoetus_timeline.txt 2014 *Problems surrounding Earth's population, environment, and energy reach their peak. *The international project "Orbital Transport Concept" is announced. 2020 *The fervor for space development is rekindled as a result of the completion of the first lunar foothold. 2022 *Completion of the L1 Mars Catcher outpost. *Lunar Mars Driver is first used. 2027 *Successful launch of an anchor satellite into orbit. *Construction on the Orbital Transport begins. 2034 *International project "Mars Colonization Concept" is made public. 2040 *An unmanned space probe discovers a mysterious flat land on the Jupiter moon Callisto. 2045 *Orbital Transport is completed. Humanity is propelled into a full-scale space age. *NUT Ltd. precipitates space development projects with the first generation LEV. *Rapid increase in the number of lunar resource excavation facilities. 2048 *Construction begins on L4 and L5 space colonies. 2052 *Manned foothold is established on Mars. First stage Terraforming is initiated. *Worldwide generation of nuclear fusion is given first priority. 2063 *United Nations announces that fossil fuel has dried up. 2067 *Manned space probe to Callisto discovers Metatron deposits. *Age of Space Dependence 2068 *Emigration starts for colonies on L4 and L5. *Rapid development of the LEV as a space work vessel. 2073 *Construction of permanent footholds on the Martian moons Phobos and Deimos begins. 2081 *Applied use of Metatron revolutionizes electrical technology. 2093 *Discovery of spatial compressing effect of Metatron. 2104 *Move is made toward the application of the Urenbeck Catapult. 2111 : Construction of the permanent foothold Antilia is begun on the Jupiter moon Europa L5. 2130 *First stage of the Martian Terraforming project is completed. Full-scale colonization is begun. *Fervor for lunar development begins to fade out. 2135 *Outbreak of bacterial contamination on one of the Martian colonies. Earth Block quarantine line is fortified. 2145 *Urenbeck Catapult is completed on Martian moon Deimos outpost. Space Transportation Revolution. *Sudden rush for Martian colonization. County system is introduced. 2149 *Antilia is colonized.http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/zoe2/english/story_between_03.html 2157 *Candor Incident. *Discord deepens between the Earth Block and the Ender. 2158 *Armed society BAHRAM is formed within Vascilia County on Mars. *NUT Ltd. secretly obtains rudimentary Orbital Frame technology. 2167 *The first Orbital Frame, Idolo, is created by a team of scientists headed by Dr. Rachel Stewart Links, under the joint sponsorship of BAHRAM and NUT Ltd. *Radium Lavans is hired to test pilot Idolo. After having adapted to the frame and vice versa, he flies Idolo to Deimos to save Dolores Hayes and defies the orders of his superiors to stay put, triggering the events of the Deimos Incident and causing Idolo to be destroyed. Its wreckage is later salvaged by BAHRAM for production of Isis and Hathor. 2168 *In the midst of a Metatron delivery, lead pilot of BAHRAM Dingo Egret and his crew are led to an encounter with the UNSF by Colonel Ridley Hardiman. Unwilling to surrender despite inferior numbers and LEV's, Dingo throws himself into battle and rallies his troops. By the time the UNSF leaves, only Dingo survives. Regardless, the Metatron is delivered successfully and is later used to build the Orbital Frames Jehuty and Anubis on the space colony Antilia. Dingo hides out on Callisto as an ice miner.http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/zoe2/english/story_between_03.html 2172 *The misadventures of James Links and his family begin when Dr. Links sends him the Orbital Frame Dolores. *UNSF forces occupy Antilia through force. *In December, BAHRAM launches its raid on Antilia, using Orbital Frames in real battle for the first time. BAHRAM successfully defeats the UNSF and takes Anubis, but loses Jehuty to coincidental pilot and colony resident Leo Stenbuck. Jehuty is subsequently taken on board the Atlantis.http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/zoe2/english/story_between_01.html *After the Antilia raid, BAHRAM under General Rutger Tyusha mobilizes to seize control of the Earth Orbital Elevator. These plans do not go underway, however, as a resurrected Radium endeavors to wipe out all life on Earth by destroying the Elevator. James Links and family, however, manage to put a stop to Radium, and Dolores uses the last of her energy to stabilize the elevator, with the help of a reformed Radium and his Orbital Frame and Raptors. 2173 *On January 18, Leo Stenbuck is instilled into the UNSF as a Special Task Corporal and begins training alongside Rock Thunderheart in the use of the Vic Viper. *BIS activity in the Hellespontos county of Mars reaches a high as UNSF forces run rampant throughout the area. BAHRAM subsequently makes moves towards Hellespontos and ultimately manage to inflate sentiments of Martian independence by playing upon BIS's activities. 2174 *Dingo Egret stumbles upon Jehuty and faces off against BAHRAM. Project Aumaan is activated by Nohman, but Dingo manages to defeat and kill him. Though the ensuing explosion activates anyway, Dingo's efforts keep the damage to a minimum and the explosion ends up only destroying Phobos. *Mars subsequently gains independence from Earth. References Category:Zone of the Enders